


where my heart was made [i don't wanna wake up lonely, i don't wanna just be fine]

by beauxbatons



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Drabble, Emotional Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly they're just rly cute man, Lucifer Emotional Maturity, POV Chloe Decker, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Somewhere in Season 5a? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauxbatons/pseuds/beauxbatons
Summary: All of it now belongs to him and him only, destined to be entangled in the strings of our story.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	where my heart was made [i don't wanna wake up lonely, i don't wanna just be fine]

**Author's Note:**

> tiny little thing i whipped up one night & thought i would post! hope you enjoy this super short piece between the two of them.
> 
> [title and lyrics: mother & father by broods]

> _"we know we were free, and we knew what it meant to be love."_

* * *

I grab hold of his dress shirt and yank him towards me, back flush against the Sumerian wall, my hands roaming up his chest and past his shoulders, my wrists crossed behind his neck. My lips seek out his practiced ones in a never ending surge of emptiness, _falling falling falling_ until they crash into my own, emotion seeping out of our sighs and gasps of _Detective_ and my mumbles of _Fuck, I love you_. His hands settle on my bottom, a cheeky grin spreading across his face, and he lifts me, wrapping my legs around his waist. I feel him there, hard and warm and waiting, not once asking what I want— or desire— but taking what _he_ wants, what _he_ desires. Beautiful, I think vaguely, because it means he's evolving, changing into something beyond himself, beyond even me, and I want every part of it.

> _"it's where my heart was made and my feet will always land."_

He presses an open mouthed kiss to my neck and sucks at a spot just below my ear, chuckling as I murmur his name in a quiet squeal.“This is mine,” he nearly hisses against my neck, and _yes_ , of course it’s his. This mind, this soul, this spirit; all of it now belongs to him and him only, destined to be entangled in the strings of our story. I didn’t make this choice— maybe he didn’t either— but we made it together. Our bodies now as interwoven as our lives.

But still I say, “ _Each other’s_ ,” a soft challenge reminding him that he belongs to me, too. A partnership- then, now, always.

* * *

> _"i don't want to wake up lonely, i don't want to just be fine._  
>  _i don't want to keep on hoping, forget what i had in mind."_


End file.
